This invention is to disclose apparatus to meter two separate electric circuits to provide a comparison of the kilowatts or amperage of each of the two circuits and to monitor each circuit for lowest electric power demand to provide equal room lighting, and the meter apparatus provides data for each circuit, for comparison of electric power usage to calculate lowest cost of the lighting circuit.
An object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for comparative analysis of two electric lighting circuits to measure, or meter, the electric energy demand of each of the two circuits.
Another object is to disclose a method for comparative analysis of electric power usage of two electric lighting circuits.
Another object is to disclose a method for comparative analysis of electric power usage of two electric lighting circuits, one circuit having incandescent or high intensity discharge (HID) light source and the other circuit having for example a fluorescent light source.